Conventional compressors employ a structure in which the motor stator of the motor is fixed to the inner circumference surface of the casing. For example, in the motor described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-201428, the motor stator is fixed inside the casing by shrink-fit or press-fit.